There are many different types of compasses available for inscribing circular arcs on surfaces. They are primarily designed for use with pencils and other marking instruments which vary in length. Accordingly they are designed to be adjusted to correspond to alterations in the marking structure. There is no known compass device which is specifically designed to be utilized for a specifically sized marker of the type which retains constant length. Conventionally this type of marker is the type which employs a fiber or plastic tip or similar material for transferring inks stored within the marker to a surface to be marked. Naturally this type of marker while retaining a constant length is also required to be captured within a housing and protected when not in use to prevent drying of the marking surface. Accordingly it would be helpful if the means for holding the marker when it is in use can be employed as a means for holding the marker when it is not in use and the tip is to be protected from drying out.